


dancing in the moonlight

by lcvelaces



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvelaces/pseuds/lcvelaces
Summary: allura slips away from a party. romelle goes to find her.





	dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is soft and vague bc i wrote it on paper, typed it on my phone, copy pasted it here, and hit submit all in about 2 hours! i did no editing. this is a mess. but i love romellura so that’s what ur getting!! enjoy!

allura is standing on the balcony, looking over the undeniably beautiful city of the latest planet they’ve arrived at. her hair cascades down over her shoulders in curls. 

romelle’s hair isn’t up, either- she finally had a chance to let it down. what better excuse than a party? she can still hear the music playing on a floor somewhere below them, but that hardly seems to matter now.

she’d been searching for allura since she realized she was missing, wandering through the empty halls of this q’iren castle. it reminds her vaguely of the castle-ship, not that she was on it for very long. 

and now she’s found her, the light of two moons shining in her hair. romelle wants to run her fingers through the waves.

“i know you’re here,” allura says, and romelle stiffens in surprise before laughing softly.

“of course you do,” she replies. “i don’t know how anyone manages to sneak up on you, princess.”

“they don’t. that’s the idea.”

romelle makes her way to allura’s side, her hand resting dangerously close to allura’s on the balcony rail. “why did you leave the party, allura? according to the leader guy, the festivities have only just begun. i thought you, the diplomat, enjoyed all this kind of stuff.”

allura sighs heavily and her whole body slumps down with her, the weight of being a princess dragging down the rest of her. she leans down, resting her elbows on the rail, now. romelle wonders what she would be like in a different world, one that had been kinder. she wonders if she would still carry that same weight.

“it’s all so… overwhelming,” she confesses, speaking out over the city. “i’ve been going through all the trials and tribulations of diplomacy since the paladins woke me up, but it never seems to get better. and after losing the castle-“ she hesitates.

romelle reaches out on impulse, taking the princess’ hand in her own. a second later, she realizes her mistake and almost jumps back but allura squeezes, holding her tight. romelle slowly leans down to be at the same level as allura, gripping her hand tightly.

“it’s hard,” allura finishes quietly. her eyes are still trained on the q’iren city below. 

“hey,” romelle says, and she bumps her shoulder into allura’s, and when she meets her eyes, she smiles softly. “no one said it would be easy.” romelle squeezes her hand again. “you are easily the bravest person on this planet right now, and yet you keep smiling, keep looking happy and keep  _ being  _ happy, even though it seems as though you should never feel joy again.”

allura returns the smile weakly. “thank you, romelle,” she replies. “you have been a friend through this whole lotor- war- road trip ordeal. it’s- it’s nice having someone who understands, for once.”

romelle’s brow furrows. “the others understand, ‘lura. you know they do.”

“yes, of course, but-“ allura closes her eyes. “coran knows more of my pain than anyone, but i know he aches for altea as much as i do. and i could never- would never- bring up a subject around him that would bring him pain. the paladins- well, the paladins do not understand, will never understand having a home and everything that comes with it ripped away, permanently. they can return- are returning now- but you and i? we cannot. you and i, romelle-“ she pauses for a breath. “we understand one another. we are the same. i appreciate you for that.”

romelle looks away, blushing furiously. “thank you, princess. i do not know what to say.”

allura reaches out and tucks a loose strand of hair behind romelle’s ear. “i only say what is true, romelle.”

“well,” romelle says, looking back at allura, “if we’re only speaking truths, i might say that you look quite beautiful tonight.” and it’s true- allura is wearing a dress lance discovered in the red lion (most likely left by king alfor or queen elaine for emergencies), and allura looks every bit the queen she truly is. and with her hair down for what feels like the first time in months, she is ethereal.

allura is ever-so-slightly red in the cheeks as she speaks again. “then i might say that you  _ always  _ look beautiful.” they’re still holding hands. somewhere along the way, they interlaced their fingers together. “romelle, may i kiss you?”

romelle smiles wider than she has in years. “ _ yes _ ,” she whispers. “yes-“

and they’re kissing, soft and slow and sweet. romelle is floating on air, and she finds herself wrapping her arms around allura’s waist to keep herself from flying away. 

after a moment, allura pulls back gently and rests her forehead against romelle’s. in the silence, romelle can clearly hear the music playing below- so she begins to sway to the beat, back and forth, bringing allura with her.

and they dance, slowly, smiling like fools. romelle is a terrible dancer and she’s sure she is stepping on allura’s toes but the princess is a perfect dancer and keeps the two of them on their feet. she is steady, holding romelle in her arms.

“you’re more than a princess or a paladin or a weapon,” romelle says quietly. “you’re allura. you’re the strongest person i know.”

“and you’re more than a tragic past, my love.” allura dips romelle slowly, gracefully, and then picks her back up. “you’re romelle. you’re the bravest person i know.”

they continue swaying, the two moons of q’ire shining brightly above them, appreciating rare peace found in a long, tedious trip to a place that will never be home to them like it is to the paladins. romelle finds herself standing on her toes to press her lips to allura’s once more. 

the music playing now is a slow tune. something hopeful.

“you think we’ll make it?” allura murmurs.

romelle doesn’t know if she means to earth or to something completely different, but she nods anyway. “with you on our side?” she asks. “how could we not?”

  
  
  



End file.
